thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Carnival of Freaks
CarnivalofFreaks is a Fear Mythos ARG set in the Architect Verse and is one of the stories that established canon events in Ravisman and Effrayant. The story is centered around Skype and Twitter and is now showing short videos on Youtube . Summary W.I.P Plot ARC 1 After Capper from The North Woods Project sends out a message to all the followers of the AlexHenderson100 YouTube channel, the Control Group program is formed. Initially, there were three members. Su, Branden, and Nate from PhantomVoices. As the program continued, things began to stir for Su. An unknown number sends her a link to a Twitter account going by the name "carnivalofvines". The only tweet on the account was a picture of a tree in front of Su's house along with a string of morse code, signed off by the elusive "SD". As the days go by, SD harasses Su "The Yellow Rose" and continually mocks the Control Group, giving each of them flower-related codenames. The entity persists and continues to go after Su while she goes through daily life. As this happens, a new party emerges: The Rose Brides. While their motives are ambiguous, they seem to be very protective of Su. After weeks of encoded threats, something happens on the night of October 31st; Halloween. Su is taken by the Rose Brides and with no one else online, he decides to play a small game with Nate. The prize; her life. After a short series of riddles, SD decides to end it and asks the one question Nate doesn't know the answer to: his identity. Nate is unable to answer the question and Su dies at his hand. SD gives them one last hint and confirms his identity to be The Smiling Man. After a day of zero activity from Su, she returns alive and well. SD and the roses reveal she can't die just yet because of a project. Su wasn't at home just yet though, the girl was in a new place. She awakens in a flower field of yellow roses and other assorted colors. Su wandered the place for a long time, commenting about how the place smelled like decay despite how pretty it all was, the members in the group couldn't locate where she was at all. After a couple of hours pass by, she is taken out from the domain by one of the Rose Brides. ARC 2 Weeks pass as things settle down in the group, aside from a few visits from SD. One day, the Administrator of the entire Control Group Program comes in and asks someone to be an ambassador for Control Group 10 and speak with Control Group 1, which had four survivors in total. Su volunteers to be the ambassador of their group. When speaking with the other control group, she meets Eden, an android isolated in a dark room somewhere in Ravisman, later to be revealed that Eden is in the abandoned city of Lanisman. Days pass as Su talks with Control Group 1 and keeps tabs with Eden. Su asks the Administrator if she can go to Lanisman to get Eden out of the dark room. He agrees and his friend Chris transports her to the Redlight Hotel, giving her an actual black box and fake passport. Su ventures out to the abandoned city in search of Eden, encountering some wanderers from time to time. Eden suddenly gains control as the admin of Lanisman, destroying all the wanderers in the city. Su gets Eden out the dark room and decides to stick around. Su stays in Lanisman for a long time along with Eden, Admin and others. The Architect interrupts the peace and attempts to take control of Eden, all the while taking over Su to use her as a hostage. This instance affects her black box. Eden manages to push away the Architect though and cleanse his presence in the city. Many days go by and Su finds out that SD can enter other dimensions as well. A new entity shows up in Lanisman and sets their sights on Su; Nobody. The words "Carnival Flower" constantly shows up and the two entities after her mention a "project" involving Su. Lexicon, a communicator of the Virus enters Lanisman in search of something. Lexicon stays in Lanisman with the others for a while growing close to everyone. This is around the time the Desolates make their presence known. Seemingly rouge "followers" of Nobody, The Desolates torture Su more often than any other entity or person after her for some odd reason, pushing her to the brink and killing her multiple times, bringing her back from the dead. Nobody comes back many times, aiming to make sure Su knows how they are and what they can do to her. The second to last day in Lanisman comes and all hell breaks loose. Many of the entities and tracers come in into the area. Eden detonates Black Flower, effectively destroying Lanisman and sends everyone that survived to Effrayant. Su goes quiet, with the exception being one tweet posted on 11/25/15. Category:Alternate Reality Games